nothing is what it seems, life isn't fair
by ncg
Summary: RT hurt love and misery, my 1st fanfic, what would you do if someone was hurting the 2 people you love the most and within a split second everything could be destroyed
1. Chapter 1

**Set 4 years after summer and seths wedding**

Chapter 1

It had been 4 years since Summer and seths wedding at Seths parents, Sandy and Kirstens home in Berkely. Taylor could still remember everything in full details, especially how Ryan had looked that day. He took her breath away, she still couldn't believe he could do that to her, but here 4 years down the line even thinking of him took her breath away.

_Present day_

Taylor was stood looking over at the pool where she saw her 3year old son playing, and she couldn't believe how perfect he was, sure he had her glistening hazel eyes but everything else was his fathers and just like his father, he took her breath away every time she looked at him.

" _what're you doing baby" _she asked with a huge smile on her face as she scooped up her little boy.

" _I want to play with parker" _he said it in such a sad voice it nearly broke Taylors heart, Parker was family and she wanted them to play together too, but what could she do?, he was going to be home any minute.

Just as she had just thought of him coming home, the front door opened and slammed shut.

" _quickly jamie, take your toys to your room and mummy will be there in a minute ok?" _she was flustered as she put him down to collect his toys, she hurried him up and the ushered him inside and into his bedroom, where she closed the door and sighed. It was time to face him,_ " what had happened in my life for me to deserve this" _she thought to herself, as she walked down the hall to the kitchen.

_Flashback_

" _Taylor I got it, I got it," _Ryan yelled through the apartment _"taylor, did you hear me? I got it"_ he had the biggest smile on his face as he passed her the letter. Sure enough it was the letter Taylor had been dreading they had only been together for 4 weeks surely ryan couldn't be leaving her already, in the 4 weeks they had spent together they had both found themselves falling in love again, this wasn't fair but then again life never is.

Ryan had applied for a big arcitechture company in London, it was going to be the best thing to happen to him, but he hadn't thought that he would fall in love with taylor again so quickly, but then again had he ever really stopped loving her.

" _they want me to start this Thursday"_

" _but todays Tuesday, that means you'll have to leave tonight" _and she knew that their happiness was over, he would get on with his life and she would get on with hers, separately.

Taylor felt like her heart was breaking into a million pieces as she watched him pack, not once did he look up and see the hurt in her eyes, did he not realise that he was causing her actual pain, sure they had agreed at summer and seth's wedding that they were going to see how things went, and sure she knew that he'd applied for this job, but nothing had prepared her for him actually leaving.

_Present day_

As taylor walked into the kitchen she saw him standing at the fridge, swiftly moving his hand through his sandy hair but _he_ didn't take her breath away.

" _hey, how was work?"_

He turned around to face her, and she could see the look on his face, it was going to be one of those days. Taylor had got used to these days, she knew them too well.

Taylor and Scott had been together for the last 2 and a half years, it had started so perfect, but now she knew it wasn't perfect and neither was he.

" _where is he?"_ scott asked looking around for jamie and making sure nothing was out of place or broken.

" _in his room, playing"_ taylor sighed, she hated to shut her son away but she would hate it even more if scott ever hurt jamie like he hurt her.

" _good, make sure he stays there"_

Taylor nodded and said no more, she politely handed him his mail and dinner and made a beeline for jamie's room, where she would stay until scott fell asleep.

_Flashback_

" _summer, I need to talk can I come over" _taylor almost cried into the phone, it had been nearly 8 weeks since he'd left and yet she was still totally heartbroken, and this, this had made her feel worse.

"_townsend do you even need to call, I'm your best friend, just come over" _summer nearly shouted into the phone.

" _cohen, taylor's coming round, she sounds upset, so I'm telling you now if you so much as mention atwood, I will kick your scrawny ass, got it"_ summer knew seth wouldn't dare now but she couldn't help but punch him in the arm anyway. _" yes oh masterful one"_ he said sarcastically at his wife, just as the doorbell rang.

" _summer, oh thank god, I really need to talk to you"_

" _I know taylor you just called me remember, now just spill before I have a major rage blackout"_ summer smiled trying to lighten the mood, she knew taylor was here to talk and judging by the state of her, summer knew it wasn't going to be good.

" _I'm pregnant, I just got out of the doctors and they confirmed it, I'm 10 weeks and I'm due on September 16__th__"_ taylor knew she'd rambled but she had to get it all out before she started crying again.

"_say what, your joking right, I mean you haven't been with anyone since atwood, unless you just didn't tell and in that case I'm going to go kid chino on your ass"_ summer was flustered and shocked and surprised but once she had a minute to think she knew _" its ryans," _

_T_aylor nodded and the tears began, she'd heard it from someone elses lips and that was it, it had finally sunk in _she was having ryans baby._

Summer rushed to her best friend just before Taylors legs gave way, " _hey come on shhhh, its going to be fine, you have us" _seth poked his head round the doorway, he'd heard everything _" when are you going to tell ryan" _

" _I've got my first scan next week, so I figured I tell him after when I know everythings ok, you know,"_ she wiped a stray tear away, before looking at seth _" please seth you can't tell him just let me have the scan then I will I promise and if he wants to be a part of this he can and if not I'll just walk away"._

And that was what she had done, she had walked away just like he had.

_Present day_

Taylor was sat on her son's bedroom floor just watching him, he was the most important thing in her life, when all of sudden the door flew open making both her and jamie jump up from the toys they'd just been playing with,

" _this is for you" _scott threw the envelope across the room to her, then he just turned around, slammed the door and stomped down the hall.

Taylor was surprised, she never got mail nowadays, she turned the envelope over and opened it, once again another letter she had been dreading.

' _Julie cooper-nicol and frank atwood '_

_Would like to request _

_Taylor townsend and jamie atwood_

_Attend their wedding_

_On 15__th__ march at 2pm_

_Hope your ok? Love Julie and frank x_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Taylor had been sat in the kitchen at seth and summer's house for the best part of an hour thinking to herself about frank and Julie's up coming wedding, and she still couldn't come up with a good enough excuse not to go, apart from the fact _what if ryans there?_

"_taylor snap out of It, atwood hasn't been back here in 4 years, he didn't come back when I had parker, or for sophies birthday's, hell he didn't even come back when you had jamie, and that's his own son, so why do you think he's going to come back for their wedding"_ summer knew these words were hurting taylor, she could see it in her eyes, but it was the truth all of it.

" _I know but … oh I don't know I just have this gut feeling, I mean it is his father getting married"_ taylor looked at the floor as she spoke, she couldn't bring herself to look at anyone, including her son.

" _fine taylor if you don't go to frank and julies wedding then neither are we"_ emotional blackmail was summers last resort, hey it worked all the time on seth.

" _you can't not go summer, you're Julie's maid of honour"_ oh so summer was trying emotional blackmail, so not going to work thought taylor, she'd seen summer use on seth too many times. "_yer bui you're a bridesmaid too don't forget, do you really want to break Julie's heart on her wedding day"._

Taylor sighed, summer had done it, taylor and jamie were officially going to Julie and franks wedding. Taylor looked up at her son playing chase around the house with parker and she knew he would have a great time, even if she didn't.

After lunch Taylor gathered together all the toys jamie had brought over and was waiting on the steps of summer and seth's house for scott to come and pick them up.

"_what, he's even dropping you off now, come on taylor, don't you think that's just a bit possessive" _summer knew scott was a bad guy, she could feel it, she just didn't know just how right she was.

Taylor looked over her shoulder just as scott pulled the car up alongside her, he didn't even look at summer. Taylor wished she didn't have to go, but what choice did she have, she couldn't tell people that she was in a domestic violent relationship, she was Taylor Townsend for gods sake, she was a strong woman that could hold her own and stand up for herself, but that was the old taylor and the front that she always put on, but behind closed doors she was a shadow of her former self.

On the drive home the journey was so quiet, taylor could feel the words bubbling right before they escaped her mouth,

" _me and jamie have been invited to frank and julies wedding this Saturday"_ she quickly went quiet again, as she noticed scotts hands turn white as he gripped the steering wheel so tight, why had she spoke, who knows what he was going to do to her when they got home, but before she could start to let the worry unravel,

" _why , your not going you know that don't you"_ it wasn't a question or a request, it was a command.

"_yes we are, I'm julies bridesmaid for god sake I can't not go"_ she quickly put her hand over her mouth, where had that come from, she had learned not to answer back to scott over 2 years ago,

_Flashback_

"_we're going out, so go get dressed"_ scott ordered taylor as soon as he got in from work, she could tell he was in a foul mood, he had a lot of them these days.

" _jamie's sick, I can't go out and leave him, he needs me"_ taylor had risen off the couch where jamie had been laying all day to face scott, when she looked up into his face she could see the anger. _" I said go get dressed"._

"_and I said, jamies sick, if you want to go, then you'll have to go without me"_ taylor turned to sit back down with jamie, when she felt his hand wrap around her hair, pulling her backwards, he had a hold of it so tight she thought he was going to rip her hair out, Taylor was struggling for him to let go, jamie started to srceam, and all it took was for a spilt second, scott was closer to jamie then she was, and just as scott lunged at jamie , taylor struggled free from his grasp and jumped between them, scotts fist came crashing down colliding with tailors face, not once but over and over until scott seemed to run out of steam.

It had hurt so much, the pain unbearable, she was balck and blue for weeks, she couldn't leave the house, people would ask too many questions, after that night the beatings got worse and more frequent, and scott started to hit her in places people wouldn't see.

_Present day _

They were nearly home and taylor could feel the tension something was coming and she knew it, she hoped that she could get jamie to his room before scott started, why had she spoke up? Why? She just couldn't understand, was it because she knew ryan would be back in Newport soon.

Nothing happened that night, scott headed for the kitchen so taylor led jamie to his room where they stayed behind a locked door all nite, but taylor had still felt unsettled she knew that not even a lock would stop him.

_Frank and Julie's wedding day._

Everywhere looked so beautiful, flowers and ribbons everywhere, everyone was a frantic mess ushering people to their seats, the ceremony was going to start any minute now and taylor had not seen ryan at all_ so he's really not coming _she thought to herself when a voice behind her said"_ I __haven't seen him, I don't think he's coming"_ taylor spun around "_frank, its so good to see you, we've missed you"_frank pulled taylor in for a hug, he was like a fther to her. "_isn't good to see you too, and speaking of we haow is my grandson?" _frank was searching around the room and then he spotted him_" wow he's got so big, he looks just like ryan" _right then frank paused , he knew things had been tough for taylor, like her bringing up her son on her own, but frank had always tried to be there for her.

" _frank the weddings about to start, you really should start getting ready"_ taylor was straightening out his suit as she tried to change the subject, but just as frank was about to go and get into position something made them both pause.

Ryan was here, he entered the room with such calm that taylor lost her breath_ how can he do that _she thought to herself as she tried to suck in a big gulp of air.

"_Ryan, you're here, you made it" _frank yelled, he was so exited ryan had returned.

"_hey you can't get married without a best man right?" _ryan was walking over to his dad, when he saw her, she looked so beautiful, she was dressed in a long gold straight dress which fitted her curves beautifully, he had missed her so much.

"_taylor" _he smiled

" _sorry gotta go help the bride"_ and with that taylor almost ran off.

The ceremony was short and sweet and everybody cried and laughed in the right places, but Ryan hadn't been able to take his eyes off taylor for the whole thing. As the day progressed through the photos and cutting the cake Ryan had barely seen taylor, why was she avoiding him, it was her that had stopped contacting him. Right?

_Flashback_

Taylor was nervously holding the phone as she began to dial, she almost passed out she was shaking that much when it began to ring.

"_hello"_ answered a female voice

Taylor was shocked, what was a strange woman doing answering ryans phone, _" hello, sorry I must of dialled the wrong number, I'm looking for ryan atwood?"_ taylor was even more nervous now,

" _I'm sorry but he's in the shower" _the woman sounded sly almost as if she had a huge smug smile on her face right now, Taylor didn't want her worst fears confirmed, so she hung up the line as fast as she could.

Ryan had someone else, this was the only reasonable explanation she could think of, but why hadn't he told her, they'd spoke on the phone most nights and he'd never said a word, she knew she no longer held a place in his heart but she'd be damned if their baby would be the same, so she decided to the easiest thing to do was to write, she wrote letters every week detailing her pregnancy, sending scan pictures, jamie's wrist tag from the hospital when he was born, photos of him every week so he could see how fast he was growing, but after a year of sending letters taylor stopped, why should she bother when they had all come back opened but return to sender, he obviously wasn't interested.

_Ryans flashback_

Ryan was in the shower, thinking of Taylor, it hurt so much that they were apart but at least they were keeping in touch, she must no how important this job was to him, its not that she isn't important but he wanted to do this, it was such a promising job, it could open new options from other companies for him, Ryan was so deep in tought he wasn't sure he'd heard anything but yes he could hear a womans voice, he pulled on a towel and stepped out the bathroom into the lounge,

It was a woman his assistant Libby, _" hey, I thought I heard voices" _ryan asked whilst looking around to see who she'd been speaking to, he caught her eyes and she looked guilty,

" _it was the phone, but it was a rong number" _libby smiled

"_oh ok, you cant just leave those files by the phone and I'l see you at work tomorrow"_ ryan turned to return to his shower, waiting for the front door to close before he dropped his towel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Back at frank and Julies wedding reception._

Ryan had been trying to find taylor all day, and now he had finally found her, he found himself staring across the room just watching her. Her smile that he hadn't seen for so long, was making him smile just like it used to when they were together. _" just go and ask her to dance",_ it was Julie, _" listen ryan, I know that I'm not your mom, and I'm not about to ask you to start calling me mom, but I am asking you to listen, she misses you, she always has ever since you left for London, and I know you still miss her, I can see it in your eyes, so please just ask her to dance". _Julie nodded towards taylor, ryan was about to answer her when his father circled Julie in his arms,

" _its time for the first dance, come on mrs atwood"_ ryan had never seen this side of his father, _" you know ryan, it is customary for the best man to dance with the maid of honour, and since summers already dancing with seth…"_ before frank could finish _" fine, I'll go ask her"_ and ryan headed towards taylor.

Taylor hadn't even looked in his direction but as he approached she looked up and caught his eyes, _" taylor, would you…." _again he was interrupted but this time by taylor, _" ryan, are you asking me to dance?" _taylor was smiling, _" well.." _ryan was about to continue when _" I'd love to"_ taylor handed him her hand and he led her to the dance floor.

It felt so good to finally be in each others arms again, it felt so right, so natural.

" _how have you been" _they both asked at the same time, taylor blushed and bowed her head,

" _I've missed you" _taylor was stunned, she hadn't heard from him in nearly 4 years, she didn't know what to say or where to look, so her eyes quickly scanned the room, if she could just see jamie's face she'd feel calm and ready to take on anything, but she couldn't find him,

" _I know I have no right just coming out with it , but its…. Taylor are you checking someone out behind me cos you seem a bit preoccupied ?" _they had stopped dancing and taylor was frantically searching the room _" where is he, he was right there?" _taylor was practically shouting _" taylor who are you talking about?" _ryan was panicking because taylor was freaking out.

Summer approached ryan and taylor _" taylor whats wrong?"_

" _jamie, he was right there and now he's gone, I can't see him anywhere"_ taylor was hysterical and the tears came rushing out,

" _jamie?" _ryan looked around at his family as they rallied around taylor giving encouragement,_ " taylor don't worry, his here somewhere"_ kirsten had her hand on taylor's shoulder trying to give her some comfort _" hey why don't we all split up, he can't have gone far, seth, summer you check out front, me and kirsten will check the hotel lobby, frank, Julie why don't you ask some of the guests if they've seen him, and sophie you stay here and watch parker, don't' worry taylor we'll find him" _sandy was being reassuring too, why was his whole family doing this and who is jamie? No-one had answered him when he'd said _" jamie"._

Everybody split up and went off their separate ways, calling jamie's name as they went. Taylor was starting to pace_,_ ryan didn't know who jamie was but he could tell he was important to taylor, ryan carefully took tailors hand _" why don't we check out the back and round the pool". _taylor nodded and followed ryan outside, she felt sick with worry, where was her precious 3 year old son, she had protected him from scott for 2 years but she felt she was failing him now.

" _taylor, there's nothing out here maybe we should check inside again?" _ryan turned to walk inside but something in the pool caught his eye.

As he walked closer to inspect, he saw it, a childs body floating on the top of the crystal blue water, everything happened so quickly, first he was stood on the side of the pool, the next he was in the icy water , grabbing hold of the child with both hands, everything seemed so heavy, until another set of hands reached in to help, frank.

The childs body was lifted out onto the side, ryan climbed out and pushed everyone out of the way he didn't know why, but he felt compelled to this child, who he could plainly see now was a little boy, no more than 3 years old. He titled the boys head back and began mouth to mouth, about a minute went by and taylor was inconsolable, her baby was dead, ryan was crying, no he had to do this, he had to save this child, he had to. Jamie began to cough and splutter, ryan picked him up so quickly he almost fell back into the pool.

Everybody started to crowd round, seth took off his jacket and handed it to ryan, whose first instinct was to wrap it around this boy.

Taylor pushed through everyone and fell to her knees beside ryan and jamie, she was still sobbing, jamie turned his head from ryans shoulder to face taylor _" mommy"_ jamie began to cry as taylor took him from ryan and circled him in her arms.

Ryan stood up shell- shocked _" mommy?" you mean this is your.. This is your son?"_

" _no ryan, this is our son, what is wrong with you, why are you looking at me like that?"_ taylor stood up saddling jamie on her hip.

" _looking at you like what taylor, like the liar you are!" _ryan was balling his hands into fists, his anger was building, how could she have kept this from him, his own son.

" _how dare you call me that, you're the one that left, if you remember, you're the one that returned all my letters to you about jamie"_ taylor was fuming, why was he behaving like this.

Ryan looked around, he'd almost forgot that his whole family was stood around them, _" what about all of you, what lie's has she told you?"_

" _now come on ry, this isn't fair to anyone, lets go inside and calm down"_ frank was trying to persuade his son as he could see ryans anger.

" _calm down, calm down, she kept my son from me "_ he stomped over to taylor with his fists still balled up _" why taylor?" _but as he said it he suddenly lifted his hands in the air exasperating for some kind of answer, what he didn't expect was for taylor to flinch, she covered jamie with the right side of her body and covered her head with her free hand, waiting for the punch that never came.

Ryan could feel the shock on his face at the way she flinched, he'd never hurt her no matter how angry he was, he could see the shock on everyone elses faces too, on sandy's he saw recognision, sandy had seen this so many times in court when he'd taken on clients of domestic violence, on summers face was realisation, she knew scott was possessive and she knew taylor was hiding something and now she knew what, everybody did.

Taylor opened her eyes and looked at ryan, then around at everyone else, her family, her friends, so now they knew taylor wasn't as strong as they had once thought.

" _I have to go,"_ taylor pushed past everyone, no-one knew what to say, they stood in silence registering what they had just seen.

Taylor almost ran home with jamie in her arms, she opened and slammed the front door without a second thought, she took jamie straight to his room, changed him out of his wet clothes and into some warm pjs, as taylor changed into some dry clothes jamie fell asleep.

Taylor went to the kitchen to make something to eat when scott popped his head up from the sofa, making her jump.

" _you need to clean that up"_ he nodded towards the front door. Taylor couldn't see anything.

" _you've got water all over my fucking floor"_ he barked at her.

" _I'll sort it out, just let me grab a coffee first"_ she wasn't hungry anymore, why hadn't she just stayed in jamie's room.

" _no you'll do it now"_ scott said standing up in front of her.

" _fine, I'll do it now, just let me grab a cloth, jeez"_ taylor rolled her eyes.

" _are you giving me attitude, cos I think you are"_ scott was moving closer to her.

" _no, I'm sorry, I'm really not just let me grab a cloth, I'm sorry"_ taylor was panicking, this was usually the way scott started, accusing her of giving him attitude, or seeing someone else, but no matter how he started it she always knew how he finished it.

Without warning scott started stamping down on her legs, kicking her to the floor,

" _now you'll clean it up"_ he sounded almost smug,

Taylor could hardly move after she'd finished the floor, her legs were already bruising and swelling, she managed to limp to jamies room where she took refuge for the rest of the night.

_Ryans point of view._

It had been over 3 hours since taylor had left his dad and Julie's wedding, everyone had left and people we're starting to clear up. Ryan had sat alone next to the pool after taylor had left, everyone tried to talk to him but he was too angry to listen, so they'd left him to his thoughts, but for the past hour he'd been trying to find his dad, but with no luck.

He had sat down on the steps outside the hotel gardens when frank finally found him.

" _I've been looking for you everywhere" _frank was out of breath

" _I've been looking for you for the last hour"_ ryan smiled at his dad.

Frank chucked something at ryan,_ " I went home to get these"_

" _what are they?"_ ryan held them up, he knew they were letters obviously but why would he want them.

" _taylor was telling the truth, she didn't lie to you, for over a year she wrote you a letter every week, detailing what jamie was like, but they all kept coming back, return to sender"_

Ryan was shocked, he'd never seen these letters before in his life, he checked the address and sure enough it was his London appartment.

" _why didn't she call me when she first found out?"_

" _she did but after that woman answered your apartment phone and told her you was in the shower, she just assumed , I mean we all assumed you had someone else" _frank could go on but he could see something registering on his sons face. _" what, what is it?"_

" _my assistant libby, she has a key to my appartment so she can leave files there for me to sign, or to pick up blue prints when I'm in meetings, and she intercepts my mail cos I get so much junk, I knew she wanted to be with me but I never thought she'd do this to me"_ ryans anger towards taylor was evaporating but it was heading towards libby. He pulled out his cell and dialled a familiar number.

" _hello ryan, god I've been waiting for you to call, how are you? I miss you" _even her voice was going right through him,

" _I'm fine thanks, actually I'm better than fine, I got to meet my son today….._silence from the other end of the phone, _" oh and by the way clear out your desk your fired" _ryan closed his phone and turned to face his dad, they were both smiling at each other.

Frank handed ryan back the letters, _" right, well I'm going to find my wife, after all it is our wedding night," _

Ryan laughed _" sorry"_

" _no worries you're my son, but what are you going to do now you know the truth" _

Ryan looked down at the letters in his hand _" first I'm going to read and find out about my son, and then I'm going to get my family back"_ ryan was so determined as he spoke.

Frank slapped his son on the back, _" you really are an atwood" _he shook ryans hand to wish him luck, and left to find his bride.

Ryan looked in to his hand that he'd just used to shake his dads with and opened the piece of paper frank had slipped him, _taylor's cell 555 0124.…_

He would call her but first things first, he had to know his son, he started walking as he read the first letter taylor had sent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ryan had been at seth and summer's house for the past 2 days, reading his letters from taylor, learning about his son, taylor had written about everything, her scans, morning sickness, cravings, and then once she'd had jamie, she sent him photos, jamie's wrist tag from the hospital, _baby atwood, _she had done a step by step guide of jamie growing up, when he first sat up on his own, his first crawl, his first steps, there was everything in those letters that ryan needed to know about his son, and now he was ready,

" _morning atwood, you want some coffee?"_ summer was just entering the kitchen with parker following behind her legs.

Ryan nodded as summer began making them both coffee, ryan just watched, he watched how parker followed summers footsteps like a shadow, how he didn't want to be out of his mothers reach, until _" daddy"_ parker ran to into seth's arms as he entered the kitchen.

" _hey ry, so I figured if you wasn't up to anything today that maybe we could go down the imax and catch this great shark movie"_ seth knew ryan hated these kinds of movies but he had to get his brother out of the house,

" _yay! I go to" _shouted parker jumping up and down on seths lap.

Summer walked over to seth and slapped the back of his head, _" do you see what you're doing to our son,"_ summer had a smile on her face, because deep down she didn't want her family any other way.

" _you love it really, you know he loves these things just as much as I do" _seth ruffled parkers hair as he stood up and kissed summer.

" _me, me, me kiss mummy too_" parker was reaching his arms up to summer, seth reached down and picked up his little man and they were all having a family moment. That's when the recognition kicked in for ryan,_" this is what I want" _he thought to himself, I want to kiss taylor like that, I want my son to run and jump into my arms when I walk in the room, I want all of it.

" _actually seth_ ryan said cutting in on their family moment _but I think I'm going to go call taylor", _he said the last bit with a smile on his face.

" _finally _summer said pushing seth out of the way.

After breakfast Ryan walked down to the beach to think about what he could possibly say to taylor, as he was walking he saw a family building sandcastles and running around, they looked so happy, and before he knew it, his cell phone was out and the other end was ringing.

_Taylors point of view_

It had been 2 days since Julie and franks wedding, and 2 days since scott had hurt her, she had been stuck in the house since that night, she had taken to playing hide and seek with jamie to burn some time, but she could only play and have fun like this when scott was at work.

Taylor was packing some things in to her beach bag, she'd had enough of staying in and she could see how bored jamie was, so she decided that they would spend the day at the beach, she was nearly ready to go when her cell started vibrating,

" _hello"_ she answered timidly, she hadn't recongised the call id, no one expect frank and summer had this number, not even scott knew, she had it for emergency's and kept it hidden in jamie's room, just in case.

" _taylor its ryan, I was just wondering if I could maybe see you and jamie today"_ ryan was just as nervous as he waited for her response.

" _ryan, I haven't heard from you in the last 2 days, you claimed I'd lied to you….."_ before taylor could finish rayn interrupted her,

" _I know, but I didn't know, its hard to explain over the phone, but if we could just meet somewhere I'll explain everything"_ he was nearly panting as he finished, she had to give him a chance, she just had to.

" _fine, we were just on our way to the beach anyway, so I guess you could meet us there" _in a way taylor was ecstatic that she was going to see ryan today but in a way she just wanted his explaination.

" _okay well, I'm already here so I guess I'll just wait for you"_

Taylor closed her phone and took jamie outside to her car.

As taylor got jamie out of the car she was already looking around for ryan, she couldn't see him anywhere, _he wasn't coming, he's changed his mind _was her first thought, she went around to the other side of the car to take her bags out, when she heard a familiar voice

" _here let me take that" _there he was in all his gloriousness, taking the bags from her.

Taylor just smiled and nodded as she took jamie's hand and the three of them walked down on to the beach.

They picked just the right spot, near to the waters edge so jamie could make sandcastles, they set up the towels and sat down taking in the hot sun.

Jamie was already making a sandcastle when ryan turned to taylor,

" _I'm sorry for the other night, but I really didn't know"_ ryan put his head down, he felt so guilty for the way he'd spoke to her.

" _how could you not know, I wrote to you every week for a year" _taylor was getting upset.

" _I didn't receive them, I had an assistant Libby…_ryan paused the anger towards libby was coming out _and see intercepted my mail, my emails everything as I was always so busy in the office,_"

Taylor looked puzzled _" so why didn't she forward them onto you, she had read them cos when they all kept coming back they'd been opened"_

" _I knew she wanted to be with me, she was always wearing revealing clothes and asking me out but I never thought that she would do this"_ he really didn't understand neither did taylor.

" _but even if she did wanted to be with you, why didn't she tell you about jamie"_

" _because of you…_ryan put his head down now he understood why, talking about it had made him understand everything, _because I'm still in love with you, I always have been" _he was shocked that he had said it out loud.

A gasp of air escaped taylor's lips, had she heard him right, yep he had definitely said he loved her. All Taylor could do was stare, what could she say, but before she could say anything,

" _listen, I'm not expecting you to fall in to my arms and say it back, summer told me about scott, but I do want to be apart of yours and jamie's lives"_ ryan was looking into taylor's hazel eyes.

Oh my god summer had told him about scott, what did he know, how scared she was of him, how possessive he was, all she could do was nod. All she wanted to do was to melt into ryans arms and say _I love you_ back and for him to rescue her and take her and jamie away from the nightmare they lived in, but if she did that she knew that she be dead. Scott had always said _" if I can't have you, no -one will" _and he meant it.

Taylor agreed that ryan could spend time with jamie and get to know him properly not just on paper, and as she watched them playing in the sand she knew she'd made the right choice.

As taylor sat watching jamie and ryan play, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched, she scanned the beach and there she saw scott, but was it? She squinted her eyes in the sun but he was gone, it wasn't him after all, she started scanning the beach again when she was suddenly soaked with a huge bucket on water, ryan and jamie just started laughing,

" _jamie alex atwood come here"_ she said motioning for him to come to her, jamie hung his head preparing for a telling off, but instead taylor pulled him in and whispered in his ear, the next second jamie was chucking another bucket of water but this time at ryan,

Taylor started laughing at them both when ryan looked at her _" oh you think that's funny do you" _he ran over to taylor and picked her up putting her over his shoulder, jamie was running and laughing behind as ryan ran in to the sea and chucked both himself and taylor in.

Jamie jumped in too and grabbed ryan for support,_" yay daddy"_ he yelled laughing as he started to splash his mom and dad some more, ryan froze those two words was the best thing he had ever heard.

They spent the rest of they day playing and having fun, they felt how a proper family should. But could their happiness last?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Taylor and jamie walked in the house, both chattering about their fantastic day when taylor noticed a suitcase at the door.

Scott appeared in the hall, _"I've got a business meeting in L.A, I'll be back Friday night"_

A business meeting, scott hadn't been away for a single business trip since him and taylor had been together, there was something not right but taylor just couldn't put her finger on it.

Scott pushed past taylor and jamie and left without another word, 4 whole days without scott.

After getting jamie his dinner and putting him to bed, taylor walked around the house, she was finally able to feel comfortable in her own home, without having to hide from scott.

As taylor walked into the kitchen she pulled out her cell and dialled the first number she could think of, _" summer, hey…"_

" _I've been waiting for you to call all day"_ summer sounded starnge

" _why, whats going on, you sound strange is everything ok?"_ panic started in tailors stomach

" _everythings fine, better than fine actually, can you come round tomorrow, seth's going to fire up the grill and sandy, kirsten and soph are coming over too"_

" _of course we'll be over, are you sure everythings ok though?"_

"_you'll find out tomorrow"_

Taylor hung up, something was wrong, summer never kept anything to herself.

All night taylor tossed and turned, she was in her own bed in her own room and she couldn't stop thinking about how summer sounded on the phone, no matter how hard taylor tried to sleep she knew it wasn't going to come.

The following day taylor and jamie headed over to summer and seth's. jamie almost burst through the door looking for parker, they were best friends. _" parkers out back by the pool"_ summer said as she bent to snuggle jamie, but just as she said the word _pool_ to jamie she stood quickly and said _" but you keep away from the water ok"._ jamie nodded and ran off to find parker.

" _oh my god"_ taylor suddenly froze, as the realisation sank in that she had never thanked ryan the night of Julie and franks wedding for saving jamie.

" _what, what is it ?" _summer faced taylor as if something bad was happening.

" _I never even thanked ryan, _taylor looked at her feet, she couldn't believe she hadn't said thank you even after the perfect day they'd had together yesterday.

" _thanked ryan for what?"_

" _for saving jamie the other night"_

" _taylor there has been so much going on, he knows how grateful you are, trust me ok?" _summer was talking as she was busy preparing the food for seth to put on the grill.

" _summer where's ryan, I have to tell him"_

" _tell me what?"_ ryan was just entering the kitchen to see if the food was ready, seth was on a schedule and everybody knew what that meant.

" _I'll just take this out to seth, you know how he gets when the timings off"_ summer grabbed the food and left taylor and ryan alone.

Ryan watched as summer left and just as he turned to face taylor, she rushed at him, their lips locking so tenderly, he'd missed this. Her hands in his hair, his hands on her face. Taylor pulled away _" thank you for saving jamie the other night, I completely forgot to say it before but I just remembered and well…_ before taylor could finish rambling ryan kissed her again.

Ryan pulled away from the kiss this time, what were they doing, taylor was with scott, but she had kissed him first, right.

Neither of them said anything.

Taylor let go of ryan, in as shocked daze, she wasn't a cheater, no matter how bad scott was, but she couldn't deny their chemistry or their history.

Seth entered the kitchen, taylor and ryan sprang right apart, seth could feel the tension in the room, as taylor rushed past him.

" _summer forgot the burgers, so we are officially behind schedule,_ seth looked at his brother, _" you ok man?"_

Ryan didn't know what to say or where to start,_ " taylor kissed me"_

Seth was shocked but not surprised, he knew that ryan and taylor were good together,_ " hey that's great right, I mean sure, that scott is a scary dude, and I will always be your wingman…."_ ryan interrupted him _" she kissed me seth, I mean I love her, but she's with someone else"._

"_yer someone that's a complete moron if you ask me, mean like look at how she acted the other night when you were yelling at her, she was totally spooked."_

Ryan shuddered at the thought of how he'd spoken to her that night, but he just couldn't get his head around the way taylor had flinched, surely if scott was hurting her she would of told someone.

Taylor quickly walked over to summer and pulled her to one side,

" _easy taylor, I'm about to have a major rage blackout cos cohen is totally messing today up"_

" _I kissed ryan"_

" _oh my god, what? I mean.. like what are you going to do?" _

" _what am I going to do about what summer?"_

" _you are going to finish with scott right? I mean you and ryan are totally meant for each other and scott, well he really creeps me out"_ summer was nervous saying this, taylor was her best friend and here she was telling her she hated her boyfriend.

" _I can't finish with scott, summer, yes I love ryan and yes I would love for him, me and jamie to be a proper family, but scott would kill me, I'm not just saying that he would literally kill me"_

Summer was shocked, taylor had never spoken to her about scott before, and now there was no way to stop taylor as she told summer everything, like the time she had hid in a cupboard with jamie too scared of what he'd do to her, or when he punched her in the face because her top was too low, or how when jamie was just a year old he had head butted her because jamie was crying too loud and he couldn't hear the t.v.

Summer was shocked to the core, how could she not have seen this, the bruises, the signs, how taylor had withdrawn from herself.

" _taylor you have to tell someone, and I'm not talking about me, you have to goto the police"_

" _I can't he will kill me summer, I'm not joking"_

Taylor told summer in scotts exact words "_ no one will believe you, I'm a respected man of the community and I know a lot of people, and if they did, yer you could try running, but I'd always find you"._

" _summer please you can't even tell seth"_

" _but he's my husband taylor, we have no secrets"_ summer looked over at her husband.

" _but he's ryans brother and we both know what ryan will do if he finds out, so please summer just let me handle things"_

Summer reluctantly agreed.

Everybody was stood around chattering away when sandy stood up excited, _" so come on guys, whats the big news_

Summer looked at seth, who was grinning widely,

" _we're pregnant"_ summer announced as seth slid his arm around his wifes waist.

Everyone crowded around them giving their congratulations and hugs, as taylor hugged summer, summer whispered in her ear,

" _I can't have your blood on my hands taylor, I'm sorry"_

Taylor knew that the moment everyone left, that summer would tell seth EVERYTHING.

It was nearing midnight and taylor was clutching at straws to keep everyone at summer and seth's, but people were yawning and jamie was asleep, she knew they'd have to go soon,

" _so who's up for charades?"_ taylor looked around at the tired faces.

" _sorry taylor, we need to be making a move"_ it was kirsten, sophie was already asleep too and sandy wasn't far off.

" _right, I don't mean to sound rude but I'm tired and I need my energy for the next nine months so atwood please can you take taylor and jamie home?"_ summer was exhausted and the pleading look in her eyes got through to ryan.

Ryan carefully picked up jamie as taylor gathered their things, it was going to be a long walk home, they had so much to discuss.

They hadn't got far when ryan spoke, _" so that kiss"_

" _oh that, I was saying thank you , you know for saving jamie, you know what I'm like ryan, remember henry michel, I married him cos he helped me, iw ent out with the dean cos he helped me it just seems to be something that I do "_ taylor laughed nervously she hoped this would put him off the fact that she meant every second of that kiss.

" _that's exactly what I thought is was for"_ ryan laughed too, he knew she was lying through her teeth, why couldn't she just admit it, what is she so scared of?

They arrived at taylor's house, ryan didn't want to leave he wanted to put his son to bed, to fall asleep next to taylor and wake them both up with breakfast in bed the next day.

" _do you want to put him to bed?"_ taylor smiled it was almost as if she could read his mind,

With a massive smile ryan followed taylor to jamies room and tucked him in, he felt that he could do this forever.

Taylor promised to meet ryan the next day so he could spend some time with jamie, ryan almost lent in for another kiss but stopped himself, _" I should be going, see you tomorrow"_ and he left. Taylor shut the door and laid her head on it, she wanted him to stay so much it hurt.

As ryan entered the kitchen summer stiffened , he knew he'd interrupted something and it must be something huge,_ " I'm going to bed"_ summer announced and left the kitchen.

Ryan started to pour some coffee,

" _ry, we need to talk"_

" _oh man, I knew me staying here was a problem"_

" _no, no it's not that, you know me and summer love having you here, and parkers just getting to know you…_ ryan interrupted _" then what "_

" _its about taylor" _ryan turned to face seth

" _what about taylor?"_

" _hey first you gotta promise your not going to go all kid chino on me"_

" _seth… what about taylor"_ his hand were balling into fists.

" _okay, she kinda told summer today that scott is just as bad as we thought, actually no he's worse than we thought" _

" _what do you mean worse?"_

" _well you know I said he's a scary dude and summer told you he creeps her out well its true, taylor told summer everything today and if I'm being honest its bad man, I'm talking it could be made in to a movie bad"_

Ryan couldn't hear anymore, he left ,there was only one place he was heading at this time of night, taylors he needed answers and they couldn't wait anymore. Now he knew why she was so afraid, and why she was denying her feelings towards him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Taylor hadn't long been asleep when she heard the banging on her front door, she looked at her clock, who the hell could this be, she'd only got in just after midnight. Taylor got out of bed and pulled on her dressing gown, as she started down the hall the knocking was getting louder and harder, she was reluctant to open it and was starting to become nervous until,

" _taylor, it's me, ryan I know your in there, now open up"_ ryan was nearly knocking the door of it's hinges.

Taylor quickly started fumbling with the locks and wrenched open the door, _" ryan, what is it? Whats wrong?"_ taylor was starting to panic, was summer and seth ok? Parker? And then she looked into ryans eyes and realised that he knew. He knew about everything.

Ryan pushed past taylor into the living room, they needed to talk and he wasn't going to do it outside.

" _ryan, I ….."_ taylor didn't know what to say, where she could start.

Ryan took her hand in his and looked her straight in the eyes, _" how could you not tell me what he was doing to you, to jamie, why couldn't you tell anyone?"_

Taylor decided it was best if she started at the beginning, she started to explain how, she had met scott,, how he was nice to begin with, but he quickly changed, how scott always wanted jamie out of his way.

Ryan could feel his anger bubbling but he knew he had to control it for the sake of taylor and his son.

Taylor went over different things that scott had done, she knew this was killing ryan, the fact that she had been through so much and he couldn't rescue her. She started to tell him the things that she had told summer that day and when she had finished they both sat in silence for what seemed like eternity.

" _we have to get you out of here taylor, you and jamie, I'll take you both up to berkerly and we can stay with sandy and kirsten until we find some place of our own…." _ryan looked up at taylor, why was she not talking, didn't she want to do this, escape, be free from this monster.

" _I can't ryan, I can't put your family in danger, I know what he's capable of, I've had it first hand, please…"_

" _you can't be serious, your going to stay with him? "_ ryan had stood without realising, his anger was truly boiling over now.

Taylor couldn't talk, she just looked at her hands.

" _so you're just going to wait for him to kill you next time, what about jamie? Your not thinking of him,"_ ryan was seething, the thoughts of scott hurting taylor was bad enough but scott hurting his son was unbearable.

" _that's just it ryan, I am thinking of jamie, if I leave and he finds us, which I know you don't think he will, but I do, he will not just kill me for leaving but he will kill jamie as punishment for you"_

" _I don't understand, why would he punish me"_ ryan didn't understand what she was talking about.

" _he knows you jamie's father, I've never hid that fact, scott was horrible to me when I wrote to you every week and if he found out I'd left with you…."_ taylor couldn't get her words out, and the tears began to spill down her cheeks.

" _so that's it…. Your going to stay with him"_

" _I'm sorry ryan"_

Ryan left taylor sitting on her own sobbing to herself, he just couldn't understand how she could stay with this man that had inflicted nearly 3 years worth of pain on her.

The following day taylor decided to take jamie to the beach again, she sat on the sand as he made sandcastles remembering the other day when ryan had been with them, she loved ryan, she always had, why couldn't he understand that she was protecting everyone by staying with scott.

Ryan was asleep in the den at seth and summers and was awoken by a little mini seth jumping on his bed, _" uncle ryan"_ the little boy yelled,

" _parker get off there and let uncle ryan wake up first"_ seth was trying to pull his son off ryans bed.

"_seth its fine, I was just getting up anyway"_ ryan threw on his t-shirt and sagged out of bed.

" _morning atwood, you talk to taylor last night, _ryan noddedat summer who had just come in to find parker,_ " o….k…. parker your coming with me shopping"_

"_awww no mommy"_

" _yes parker you start nursery again next week and we need to get you new pants mister"._

Seth rolled his eyes at the same time as his son, _" summer, we do not say pants ok, my mom said that to me and from then on all I ever got were wedgies"_

" _awww poor baby _summer stroked her husbands hair,_ people still try and do that now, that's why you have me" _summer stuck her tongue out at seth and grabbed parker pulling him out of the room as she shut the door.

" _so you talk to taylor, I'm judging that by the way you slammed the front door last night that your answer is yes"_

" _she's staying with him"_ ryan didn't even look at seth when he said this, he knew that seth was thinking the same as he was.

Taylor and jamie arrived home and as soon as taylor walked through the front door she knew that something was wrong, the house felt strange. Taylor walked protectively in front of jamie as they entered the kitchen.

Taylor lost her breath and dropped her keys,

" _scott, what are you doing home I thought you said you'd be back on Friday" _

" _I bet you did" _scott was walking closer to her and jamie and he had the crazy look in his eyes that she knew all to well.

Taylor knew she didn't have time to send jamie to his room, so he was left to witness everything.

" _you know taylor, there was no business trip" _scott was still advancing on them as he spoke.

" _scott what are you talking about?"_ taylor could feel the nervousness in her words.

" _I've been here, in Newport, watching you, waiting for you to make a mistake"_

" _watching me?"_ taylor held jamie's hand tighter, something was brewing she could fell it,

" _I've seen everything, do you think I'm that stupid?"_

" _I haven't done anything I swear"_ taylor almost yellped the words out as scott grabbed her by the hair, pulling her across the room, before sending her flying into the kitchen work top.

" _DON'T LIE TO ME"_ scott was shouting, "_I saw you at the beach, with him, playing happy families"_

Taylor remembered she was so sure she had seen scott that day, why hadn't she trusted her instincts.

" _don't you remember what I've always told you, you'll never learn will you"_ scott lifted taylor and began punching her all over, taylor was trying to shield herself, jamie ran over screaming trying to pull scott off his mommy, _" mommy,let go of her, mommy"_

Scott lunged his arm backwards and it collided with jamies face, flinging him onto the floor, scott let go of taylor and started heading for jamie.

With all her strength taylor heaved her self up off the floor, _"no-one hurts my son" _and she ran for him, jumping on scott taking him by surprise, _" RUN JAMIE, RUN"._

Jamie ran as fast as his little legs would carry him, he could hear the grunts from his mom, as she was being defeated and hurt.

The pain was unbearable, as taylor lay there on the kitchen floor taking blow after blow to her head and body, would he ever stop. She had stopped fighting back as soon as she had seen jamie run out of the house, she knew he was safe, the only thing left now for everyone to be free, was to die.

Ryan was sat with seth and parker playing video games, while summer was ordering take out, when they all heard the doorbell go.

" _man that Chinese is fast"_ seth laughed.

" _I'll get it, I've seen parker beat you at least six times now already, once more isn't going to hurt"_ ryan chuckled to himself as summer burst out laughing.

The instant ryan opened the door, a little figure rushed at his legs, _" daddy"_ it was jamie and he was upset and shaking,

Ryan carried jamie inside and sat him on the kitchen top,he was joined by summer and seth,

"_jamie look at me, whats going on, wheres mommy"_

Ryan placed his hand under jamies chin and lifted his head, everybody gasped, there on jamie's perfect face was a huge purple and blue bruise.

" _he's got mommy and he's hurting her"_ jamie was crying

" _who, scott?" _ryan was beside himself, his son had turned up battered and bruised and now his worst fears were being confirmed, taylor was waiting to die.

" _summer call the police, seth stay here incase scott turns up"_ ryan ran out of the door and arrived at taylor's in seconds.

He rushed into the kitchen and saw scott kicking the life out of what looked like a sack of potatoes, but ryan knew it was taylor. Without a second thought, ryan tackled scott sending them both flying over the kitchen worktops.

" _I'll kill you, you son of a bitch,"_ ryan was yelling as he punched scott over and over, _" if you ever touch my son again….._ scott punched ryan in the stomach, god it hurt so much, ryan was coughing on the floor when he saw taylor laying there, _" I'm sorry , and , I love you" _she whispered, that was enough for him to hear, he leapt up and grabbed scott by the scruff of his shirt, _" whats the matter, you only hit women?"_ ryan asked scott and he let the rest of his anger come flowing out, until the cops arrived and broke the two apart.

Taylor was rushed to hospital, and when ryan arrived shortly after, he was greeted by his entire family,

" _she's in surgery, they say she's got some internal bleeding and a few broken ribs, so all we can do is wait"_ sandy was offering a chair to his son afraid he might collapse at any time .

Jamie crawled up onto ryans lap and ryan cuddled him until he fell asleep.

Everyone was sat quietly when two cops showed up, _" we're looking for ryan atwood?"_

" _that's me"_ ryan stood up and handed jamie to kirsten.

" _ryan atwood we are arresting you for attempted murder, breaking and entering and assault, you do not have to say anything…."_ the cops reeled off the quote as they handcuffed ryan.

" _ryan don't say anything, I'll meet you down town ok?"_ sandy gave his son a reassuring pat on the arm and turned to the officers , _I'm his lawyer"_

Ryan had been sat in this empty room for an hour before he could see sandy,

" _sandy whats going on?"_

Sandy hesitated _" ryan, scotts told the police that you broke in and attacked taylor, for not telling you about jamie, he says that he came home and found you attacking taylor and then you turned on him"_ sandy couldn't believe what scott was saying.

Ryan sat shaking his head. _" I do have some news though, taylorr's out of surgery and they say that she's going to be fine"_

At least some good may come out of this, surely taylor will be able to tell the cops what happened. Right.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N sorry for not updating sooner but everything's upside down in life for me and my family at the moment. **

**Chapter 7**

Ryan had been sat in Seth and summer's house for the past week, ever since he was charged by the police, luckily sandy and Kirsten had posted his bail until his court date.

The worst part was he couldn't see Taylor, as one of his bail conditions he wasn't allowed near her. And it was killing him.

Why was she lying? How could she protect Scott after everything? Ryan just couldn't understand it.

Jamie came bounding into the room and hopped up onto Ryan's lap, summer and Seth had taken Jamie into their custody as taylor had thought this was best considering the circumstances when she had been discharged from hospital.

"see mommy today?" jamie asked looking innocent, hell he is innocent, he's a child in all this,

"soon" Ryan replied, in a way it was good that jamie was so young, because he couldn't understand anything.

Summer had, had enough, she huffed and stood up,

"I'm going over there and I'm not leaving until I find out why she's doing this!"

" summer you can't, just leave it, ok?" ryan shook his head and looked out the window, sinking back into his thoughts.

Before he could do or say anything else summer grabbed her car keys and ran out of the house, she didn't stop until she got to Taylor's, no-one was going to stop her from doing this.

"summer?" taylor was surprised, " what are you doing here? If he finds out you been here-"

"yeah, whatever taylor" summer started cutting her off " if you're so frightened of him then why won't you tell the police what really happened?"

" I'm protecting ryan and my son" taylor stated

" what by getting ryan sent to prison for the next five to ten years, yeah that's protecting him for sure" summer spat back

" I don't expect you to understand summer, but I know that's not going to happen"

"how do you know that taylor? Are you going to the police?" summer started to smile at the thought that this nightmare could all be over.

"no I'm not" taylor said flatly

"what? But you just said-"

" I know summer" taylor said interrupting her " and I also know that everything will be fine" taylor was smiling now " just trust me"

"trust you?" summer snorted " the last time I trusted you all of this happened!"

"listen ok? And you can't say a word, not to anyone, cos if he finds out what I'm doing" taylor said leaning towards summer,

"ok Townsend what the hell are you talking about?" summer was muddled, nothing was making sense.

" I have to make scott believe that I'm going to let ryan go down for all this, I have to make sure that scott is up there, in court giving evidence, when he will get the surprise of his life"

" which is?" summer urged

" I can't tell you yet"

" what come on taylor, we're best friends"

"I know which is why I don't want you involved in this ok?"

" fine!" summer looked miffed but understood taylors request.

" good, now there is something that I do need your help with though" taylor looked nervous and excited, her plan was starting.

" anything taylor, just say the word"

Taylor nodded at summer and walked off back into the house, leaving summer on the doorstep, after a few minutes she came back carrying Jamie's backpack.

" this is what's going to help ryan" summer asked wrinkling her nose.

" no summer," taylor said rolling her eyes " there's something in the bag that I need you to give to sandy, no-one else can see it ok?"

Taylor looked down at the bag and summer understood, scott could be watching them right now, waiting for taylor to slip up. Summer nodded her head and left without another word.

As soon as summer got round the block she pulled out her cell.

" sandy, can you meet me at rest stop five?"

" sure is everything ok? Seth? Ryan? The kids?"

"yes sandy everyone's fine, listen I've got something for you from taylor, he said that only you can see it, and that its going to help ryan, which is why I need you to come meet me"

" give me ten minutes summer, I'm leaving now"

They both hung up and summer started making her way to rest stop five, they had to meet somewhere away from orange county incase scott was watching or following any of Ryan's or taylors friends or family.

Not long after arriving, sandy pulled his car alongside summers. They both got out and summer handed sandy Jamie's backpack, it looked so sinister, exchanging a package in a rest stop car park, but who cares this could help everyone.

After summer had left, sandy opened the bag and found a book with a note attached,

_Sandy, you really should read more, try this, love taylor_

As he flicked through the pages, a smile spread across his face, this is the one thing that's going to get ryan off the hook.

Ryan couldn't stand it anymore, being cooped up like this, he was going out if his mind, he had to talk to taylor, he had to find out why she was doing this?

" seth, watch jamie" ryan patted his son on the head as he walked past him to the front door.

Seth had parker by his ankle trying to keep him from running around like a crazy person,

"ry-" but ryan had already shut the door and left,

" taylor open up" ryan was trying to peer through the windows at the front door " please taylor"

Taylor opened the door, " ryan you can't be here"

" I don't care, I had to see you, I have to know why?"

" please ryan, he'll be home soon, just go!" taylor pleaded, after all she was doing all this to protect him.

" taylor" ryan would have been on his knees, if that's what it took,

" ryan don't, if he finds you here, he'll call the police and you will have broken your bail conditions please just go" taylor was pushing him away.

" well, well, well, isn't this cosy" scott was leaning against the wall outside taylors house.

" scott please-" taylor ran and put her hands on scotts chest,

Ryan's temper flared and was spiralling out of control, he held his fists at his sides.

" please scott what? Taylor, come on what is it you want?" scott moved her hands away, " the police should be here in…oh about forty seconds now" scott tapped his finger on his watch as he said this, he looked at both ryan and taylor and gave a sly grin.

Right on time the police arrived, as did seth and summer, who were clearly arguing.

" ryan Atwood" an officer started " you have broken you bail conditions under section nine, therefore we are placing you under arrest where you will spend the rest of your time before your court hearing, do you comply?"

Ryan nodded as he was hand cuffed and ducked into a police car.

" don't worry we'll get sandy too meet you there" summer shouted as she smacked the back of Seth's head.

Ryan couldn't believe what he'd done, sandy and kirsten had paid his bail money, and yes of course he had the money to pay them back, but it was the principal that they had helped him and in return he'd messed everything up.

Taylor was helpless as they drove ryan away, she turned to follow scott into the house, and gave summer a small nod in appreciation for her earlier deed.

Sat in a cell, ryan was going out of his mind, he was no further forward, not only was his son without his mother, but now he was also without his father, how could he have been so stupid, Ryan's thoughts were interrupted,

" atwood, you got a visitor, follow me"

Ryan followed the officer, a sense of deja vous went through him as he saw sandy waiting in the visitors room.

" sandy I'm sorr-"

Sandy held up one hand to stop him,

" ryan, me and Kirsten we understand why you did it, we're just surprised it took you so long" sandy chuckled and ryan joined him, they knew him too well.

After a while sandy started telling ryan everything summer had told him, about the package, everything, once he had finished sandy shook his head,

" now the only downside is that you gotta stay in here for the next two weeks, until your court date"

Ryan nodded, sandy left shortly after and ryan was led back to the cell that would be his home for the next two weeks, and where he would meet his new room mate.

" hey I'm kelso" this man held his hand out to ryan, ryan looked him up and down, kelso didn't seem to be much older than ryan,

" ryan" was all he said as he took kelso's out stretched hand.

" so what are you in for?" kelso quizzed

Ryan didn't know why but he opened up to kelso, in a similar way he had done to seth when they'd first met, kelso listened intensely as he took in Ryan's every word.

" wow, that's some bad shit, right there, is what that is" kelso said standing up and stretching his legs after being sat for so long,

" so what are you in for?" ryan felt the need to ask after spilling his life story.

" my girlfriends dad was beating her around, so I took him down a notch or two"

"jeez," ryan started, " is she alright?"

" Quinn? Yer she's fine now, she's pregnant too"

" congrats" ryan said extending his hand again

"thanks" kelso smiled.

They spent the rest of the night talking about everything, where they grew up, brothers, sisters, the full works, they had found an alliance and new friendship in each other.

The day of Ryan's court case had arrived, everybody was nervous, ryan smiled as he recalled kelso's words that morning " you can do this ryan, just stay positive, he'll get what he deserves I promise you"

It wasn't what kelso had said, it was the way he'd said it.

Everyone was in the court room. Taylor was with scott, she couldn't look at ryan or has family, she knew if she did, all this would have been for nothing.

Ryan was quizzed first on the events that took place three weeks ago, and to be honest things weren't looking good, finally scott took the stand.

Scott's lawyer quizzed him on routine questions, and on every answer scott lied through his teeth and threw a smug grin at ryan, who grinned right back.

Once Scott's lawyer had finished it was sandy's turn at interrogation.

" you ever hit anyone scott?" he started

" no sir" scott was still as a statue,

" so you've never hit a woman?"

"no sir, I don't believe in hitting women"

Ryan and summer snorted at the same time.

" so you've never hit taylor?"

" no sir" this guy was good,

" do you read scott?"

"excuse me?" scott started to fidget

" you know books, do you read?" sandy picked up a book off his desk from where ryan was sat,

" sometimes I guess" scott shrugged and looked sweaty,

"I used to read all the time, but I haven't really found a good book in years, until I got this book just over a week ago" sandy stated raising the book again for everyone to see.

"OBJECTION" shouted Scott's lawyer " this has nothing to do with the case you honour"

The judge looked over the top of his glasses, " mr Cohen are you going somewhere with this"

" yes your honour" sandy grinned as the judges hammer struck the stock "over-ruled"

" so I got this book just over a week ago" sandy continued " and you know it was actually recommended, do you mind if I read a couple of bits" sandy addressed the whole court and the judge waved his hand for sandy to continue, he was obviously intrigued like everyone else.

"13th July," started sandy " after I had put jamie to bed, I was met in the hall, he looked so broad and tall, so scary to me, in the last few days his temper has been getting worse and worse. As I made my way to walk past him, he grabbed my hair, pulling me into the kitchen, this was something I'd never seen him do-" scott was shifting uncomfortably in his chair as sandy continued " that night he held a hot iron on my arm, it hurt so much, I could feel my skin blistering instantly, it felt like my skin was peeling off, the only thing he said to me as I laid there in pain was _next time put the iron away, this fucking house looks a mess_ _because of you and that kid_ to this day I still hold the scar."

Sandy looked around as he closed the book, there was horrified faces everywhere.

"told you it was a good book, oh my bad I forgot to tell you the author….. Taylor townsend"

"YOU BITCH,I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, I'LL KILL YOU" scott was trying to climb over the box stand he was in to get to taylor,

Ryan immediately left his desk and stood protectively in front of taylor, the rest of the family convened around them like a pack of wolves protecting the heart.

"I'll get you, I'll get both of you, you won't know I'm coming taylor, always look over your shoulder, cos I'll be watching-" scott spat as he was led away.

Eventually after the court room had settled down the judge approached sandy and the rest of the family,

" you just won your case mr cohen, all charges are hereby dropped, you're a free man mr atwood" at those six words ryan pulled taylor in for a passionate kiss that was long overdue.

Once throats had been cleared and ryan and taylor separated taylor asked,

" so Scott's definitely going to prison"

"yes maam, with your evidence here, he'll be going a way for quite a while"

Taylor was finally free, she turned to ryan " I'm so sorry ryan, everyone for all of this"

" sandy told me everything" ryan smiled

"I love you ryan"

" I love you too taylor, now lets go see our son" ryan said taking taylors hand to start their new family life.

Scott was charged and taken to his cell, as soon as he entered he was met by his room mate,

" hi I'm kelso" and he punched scott in the face and didn't stop until six officers pulled him off, leaving a bloodied and broken scott on the floor,

"you got what you deserved" kelso spat before being taken away.

**A/N so come on tell me what you think? Love it or hate it or maybe just like it? Please read and review, probably another couple of chapters left so please stick with it. I am not in the police nor am I a lawyer so I am sorry if some things aren't said or as they should be. And also sandy, kirsten and sophie are staying in oc while all this is going on, I should of said in story but didn't think at the time, sorry.**

**I am so sorry to the reviewers that I've had so far for taking so long**

**On a brighter note I have started writing an all human twilight fic featuring Bella Edward and the gang, if you're a twi hard fan please go read it and please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N so here you go the next chapter, I will hopefully be putting a poll up for a sequel to this story so if you think there should be one or you would like one then let me know.**

**Chapter 8**

**6 months later**

Ryan and Taylor had been through so much and had come so far in their relationship, but taylor was still so nervous as she stood here now straightening out her stunning ivory dress.

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, she never thought she would make it to this day.

"taylor, look at me, I'm the size of a house and I'm not due for another two months" summer grinned at her best friend as she circled her bump.

"summer you are my best friend, and I couldn't get married without out you being my maid of honour now could I?"

Summer approached her taylor and placed her hand on her shoulder, " Atwood is one lucky guy taylor, but I'll still kick his ass if or when he needs it" and they both laughed, trust summer to lighten the mood.

In the past six months, Ryan and taylor had changed their entire lives, taylor had sold her house and together with ryan and Jamie, they had found a house in Berkeley close to sandy and Kirsten, ryan had set up his own business in Berkeley which was thriving, summer and Seth had also moved to Berkeley, the whole family together, it was good having everyone so close.

Ryan was nearly dressed and was adding the finishing touches to his suit when the door bell rang out, ryan smiled knowing exactly who this last minute guest would be, he reached the door and pulled it open wide revealing his we found friend standing proudly with his family at his side,

"kelso, you made it" ryan extended his hand but was pulled in for a manly hug,

"you didn't think I'd miss this did you?" kelso chuckled as he released ryan, and put his arm around his family, composing himself,

"ryan , this is my fiancé Quinn, and this….." kelso showed ryan a sleeping bundle in Quinn's arms "is my baby girl 'Chloe'"

Ryan looked at kelso with a wide grin, " congrats man, she's beautiful, come on in, its going to be starting soon"

Kelso and his family followed ryan through the house to the garden where everything was setup for the wedding,

As ryan showed them to their seats a timid and shy quinn took Ryan's arm, " I have to thank you for everything you've done for our family"

Ryan nodded and thought back to three months ago when kelso was released,

_Flashback_

_As kelso emerged from the prison gates he was surprised to see ryan stood to one side,_

"_ryan, man, what are you doing you here?" he asked as ryan stepped forward to shake his hand,_

" _well I sorta have a friend that told me your release date and I just had to come down here in person" ryan shifted uncomfortably,_

"_sandy" kelso asked, he had met sandy when he faced more charges for beating up Scott, however as kelso was helping sandy's family , he took it upon himself to defend kelso's actions, resulting in only an extra four weeks inside rather than the three years scott was hoping he would get._

_Ryan smiled at kelso and nodded,_

" _so" they both began at the same time,_

"_you go" kelso gestured at ryan,_

" _right, well I've just started my own business up in Berkeley and I need a contractor for the builds" ryan had remembered that kelso had told him when they first met that he used to be a building supervisor before being laid off, " and I was wondering-"_

_Kelso cut him off, " really? … I mean really?"_

" _well yer, I need someone I can trust," ryan replied_

" _but what about quinn, the baby, she's due anytime now" kelso obviously wanted the job but there was so man factors to think of._

_Ryan ran his hand through his hair nervously, " well she's sorta already up in Berkeley"_

"_what? How? When did this happen"_

_A couple of days ago, she knew you'd think of her and the baby so she sorta made your mid up for you" ryan chuckled hoping kelso would see the funny side,_

_Kelso smiled " well what are we waiting for?" he shouted to ryan as he jumped in his car, " Berkeley baby yeah!" _

_End flashback_

Ryan nodded to quinn and patted her hand, kelso ushered her into her seat before turning back to ryan,

"can I speak to you for a minute man?" he asked him

"yer sure" ryan replied motioning for kelso to follow him as he took him into the kitchen, " what's up!"

"there's something you need to know" kelso whispered

Ryan's smile started to fade at the seriousness of kelso's voice,

Kelso continued, " scott got out a week ago, I don't know how he's done it, he must know some people in some pretty high places, you know!"

Ryan nodded, he did know, "don't mention this to anyone,"

Kelso agreed straightaway, and took his place next to quinn, ryan left the kitchen and headed to the alter where, seth and sandy were already waiting.

As soon as ryan reached them, he explained what kelso had just told him, and straightaway they were on tenterhooks, scanning the place from left to right.

They got so engrossed by scanning everywhere and everyone that they were suddenly bought back to reality by the wedding march beginning,

Ryan looked up and saw the love of his life and his son walking towards him, no matter how worried about scott he was, he wasn't going to let anything ruin this day.

Ryan took taylors hand and they took their wedding vows, in front of all their friends and family, taylor had opted for personal vows that they had, had to write themselves, ryan was first,

He looked around nervously took a deep breath and began,

"you once helped me through the hardest time in my life, you were the only person I could truly lean on, a fantastic person that I fell instantly in love with, we have always been perfect together and now we have the rest of our lives together, you me and jamie a complete and perfect family."

Everyone was stunned, even taylor, ryan atwood had just told her his feelings out loud in a room full of people, something he's never done before.

Taylor's mind went blank with shock, she couldn't remember her vows, the ones she'd spent the last two months rehearsing.

Seth coughed subtly and taylor came to her senses, and started with whatever came to her mouth,

" I fell in love with you form the very beginning, and I will love you until the end, I would say we are made for but we're not" everyone gasped as taylor smiled and continued " however you complete me and I complete you so we are now a whole, I will love you for all our years to come"

The priest pronounced them man and wife, and they leaned in softly and their lips met sealing their marriage.

Drinks were passed round, kids were running around everywhere, today was their fantastic day,

Eventually after all the 'thank yours' to most of the guests, taylor managed to pull ryan to one side, behind the alter, a place where they wouldn't be interrupted.

Are you trying to seduce me, mrs atwood?" ryan asked grinning from ear to ear at how that sounded.

" actually I have something for you" taylor said seriously.

She lifted up her wedding dress and Ryan's eyes went wide, _she's really trying to seduce me_ he thought, taylor looked up and saw the surprised look on Ryan's face and shook her head as she pulled out a box from her garter.

" so you are trying to seduce me" ryan asked bewildered at his wife

Taylor handed him the long slim box " it was top secret"

Ryan took the box and untied the ribbon and lifted the lid, a puzzled expression appeared on his face,

Taylor noticed straightaway that ryan didn't understand, " turn it over" she giggled, excitement bubbling over,

Ryan turned the blue stick over and knew exactly what it was,

"your pregnant?" he asked beginning to smile

"no we're pregnant" taylor stated as she patted her tummy,

Ryan rushed at his wife and picked her up into his arms, spinning her around,

"ryan stop, I'll be sick" taylor cringed as ryan put her down, everything was perfect, they both had everything the could ever want, each other, jamie, a new baby a complete family.

Ryan was pulled from his thoughts by a sniffling taylor, he looked down at her concerned,

" its just the hormones" she stated,

Ryan pulled her in and she rested her head on his shoulder, taylor was so happy, so safe, so in love.

" he's told you then?" seth surprised them as he found them both in their quiet reverie.

"told me what?" taylor was pulling away from ryan and was looking between them both.

Ryan shook his head slightly at seth and seth realised straightaway that he was putting his foot right in it.

Seth glanced around looking for an escape, when he spotted frank, Ryan's father.

"hey look there's frank"

Taylor and ryan immediately turned in the direction that seth was pointing, and sure enough frank was there, better late than never.

"frank" taylor shouted as she ran over to him.

Frank had become the closest thing to a father that taylor had ever known, when ryan left and she found out that she was pregnant with jamie, she would have turned to sandy and kirsten, but they were to far away at the time,

"taylor, you look beautiful" frank said as he pulled her in for a hug,

Seth patted ryan on the back and they made their way over as well,

" you finally made it then" ryan asked as he picked up jamie

" yer, I'm so sorry about that but we had to stop like fifty times on the way here" frank said awkwardly.

Sandy, kirsten and summer came over to join the group before ryan had a chance to question his father further.

"where's Julie?" summer asked, whilst looking around when suddenly she spotted her strolling towards them all, everyone went quiet and were stunned at the sight before them,

" surprise" Julie nervously laughed as she placed her hands on her heavily protruding bump,

Everyone turned their heads and looked straight at frank, who turned scarlet, but sandy was the first to speak,

"this may sound stupid, but you are pregnant, right?"

" ha, ha sandy, and yes I am pregnant" Julie replied.

"but when?" asked ryan completely stunned I mean yes the had a baby before Ryan's half brother but again.

"we got caught on our honeymoon" Julie and frank admitted together.

When no one said anything Julie continued, "we didn't want to tell you on the phone of this exact reason, so we figured this would be a nice surprise"

"well it sure is a surprise" seth snorted as summer slapped him

"all at once everyone starting congratulating frank and Julie, settling things back into a calm atmosphere.

"you know I always heard these things come on threes" taylor said as she squeezed Ryan's hand.

"na huh, that's just some myth" summer said as he sat down feeling heavy, shortly joined by Julie.

"really" taylor squeaked wondering when the penny would drop,

Summer looked up from the table and there it was, " OH MY GOD, YOU'R PREGNANT" she had finally got it.

Everyone looked at ryan and taylor, who were now smiling at each other,

"guys, is this true?" sandy asked excited

"sure is" ryan said smiling

"so taylor, you were right, it does come in three's" summer chuckled ass she shoved some food in her mouth,

Sandy put his arm around kirsten as they shared a moment with there eyes,

"actually, all four of us are" kirsten admitted

Seth started choking on his beer,

"what? Oh my god, can you believe this? We're all pregnant together" summer, taylor and Julie exclaimed, all the girls started welling up and cuddling each other,

The men just sat back shaking hands and drinking their beers, all of the important women in their lives were pregnant, this was even more of a perfect day, ryan hadn't thought that anything else could of made this day better, but taylor and his family had proven him wrong.

Ryan shook his head and looked at seth, he knew it would only be a matter or time until taylor asked him about earlier, he knew he had to tell her but not now, not today, and at least for now she was too pre occupied talking babies with the other women.

A few hours later and the last of the food had been eaten, the last of the drinks had been drunk and the last of the guests apart from the Cohen/ atwood family had left. They were sat chatting amongst one another in the lounge about how today had been so perfect.

Taylor was having the best day of her life, she had married the man she loves, she had a wonderful son and a wonderful family.

As she scanned the room watching her new family, something suddenly felt wrong, a familiar feeling she had once had with scott was back, but scott was is prison, he couldn't follow through on his threats could he? _YOU BITCH, I'LL GET YOU, WATCH YOUR BACK, COS I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE_ she could hear the words so clearly.

**A/N so what do you think, please read and review, it makes me happy and makes me want to write more, **

**Also, if you think you know whats going to happen in the next chapter let me know as I'd love to hear your ideas, does scott turn up? Will anyone die? If yes, who? Who will be the hero? Will they live happily ever after? Is this the end The best reviewer will get a sneak peak at the next chapter.**

**And I know it's a bit far fetched to have them all pregnant but to be honest this is fan fiction and it was a bit of a filler to make this chapter longer and to get taylor away from what ryans hiding from her.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Taylor sat watching her new family laugh and joke, a familiar feeling consumed her, she suddenly shivered, as a shudder she'd felt so many times before went through her, she began to feel uneasy,

As Taylor stood up, trying to shake these strange feelings away, Ryan approached her,

" hey you ok? Your looking a little pale" he asked , as he put his hand to her forehead.

"I'm fine, I just need to grab a glass of water" Taylor replied putting her best smile or mask on,

Ryan smiled and nodded and taylor left the room and made her way to the kitchen.

Taylor stood at the sink looking out through the window, it had got so late, and she hadn't even realised, but now as she was looking through the window all she could see, was everything covered in a thick blanket of darkness. The only light was that of the kitchen which was reflecting back at her, as a familiar face showed clearly from behind her, taylor shook her head, not wanting to know that her feelings were right, he was here! But he cant be, he's in jail right?

" I told you to watch your back" Scott almost hissed at her, and she could hear the venom in his voice so clearly.

Taylor took a deep breath and turned to face scott, trying her hardest not to be afraid,

"I'll scream" she whispered

"go ahead, you'll just make this more fun" he said as he pulled a gun from behind his back and pointed it at taylor.

Taylor let out a gasp at the very moment scott grabbed her hand, taking her breath away in shock, he slammed her into the kitchen table, where she fell landing on glasses and plates as they broke beneath her hands.

"now, I think its time for me to meet the rest of the family, don't you?" scott chuckled, he grabbed taylor by the hair before giving her a chance to speak or make a noise. He wrenched her off the table, blood oozing down her hands and dripping onto her crisp, white wedding dress, forcing her to walk down the hall, where he would do lord knows what to her family, she knew this was only the beginning.

Everyone was having a great time and scott had pretty much drifted to the back of Ryan's mind, until the door to the lounge opened.

Taylor stood in the doorway, and when everyone turned to her they all gasped and started speaking frantically at her,

"Taylor oh my god, what happened?" summer shouted as he ran to her best friend, then as taylor was pushed into he room everyone noticed scott, locking the door behind him.

"you son of a bitch" Ryan yelled as he started to lunge for scott.

Scott was grinning broadly as he pulled the gun out again and watched ryan and everyone else back down and cower.

This was it, they were all going to die, taylor had ever thought for one second that scott would hold her entire family hostage, poised to kill, that he could be this cruel.

The reality of the Cohen Atwood families situation started to sink in, they slowly retreated towards each other, scott pleased with himself, gloated at them all cowering together, before he turned to taylor, who was being held tightly in Ryan's embrace.

"I told you I'd get you" scott spat at taylor.

"listen jackass, you are nothing more than a bully, if you think you are going to get away with this you're wrong, and I'm going to sue you for everything, you creep" summer was venting, obviously on the verge of a rage blackout,

Seth chuckled nervously "erm.. Summer my love….." he began

But was conveniently cut off by again more summer " shut it Cohen, or do I have to kick your ass too?" she yelled before turning back to scott

" listen scott, I don't like you, I've never liked you, so if you don't let us out of this room right now, then I would have no problem going kid chino on your ass" summer folded her arms over her pregnant bump and grinned not believing for one second that scott really meant business.

Scott began to laugh, he turned to face taylor and shrugged his shoulders as if to ask ' is she for real' taylor looked around and everyone was relaxing slightly at Scott's jokey manner, however taylor knew this look real well, but before she could shout a warning to summer, scott lashed out with one hard thump across summers face.

Summer fell to the floor, and all the women, in the Cohen Atwood family rushed to her side.

That was all Seth needed, he knew he wasn't much, and almost nothing compared to scott, but no-one was going to hurt his wife or unborn child, he knew he had to try for summer's sake,

"I'll kill you" he shouted as he rushed at scott, but luckily frank and sandy managed to intercept him before scott or seth could do anything.

" any more heroes?" scott chuckled

No-one moved apart from seth, who was scowling at the over confident scott, seth sat down next to summer and pulled her close " I'm so sorry Cohen" she whispered, seth nodded his head as he pulled summer and parker in tighter.

"what do you want from us?" ryan shouted

"I told you before in court remember?" scott said slyly

"what are you talking about?" taylor screamed in frustration at Scott's games

"now, now taylor, I've told you many times before, if I couldn't have you then no-0ne would, and I. meant. Every. Word" scott said emplaning the last words, and creeping closer to taylor as he spoke.

" so please let everyone else go, if its me you want" taylor said pleadingly.

"where's the fun in that taylor, I want you to suffer the way I did when you had me sent down" scott said as he stroked taylors face.

" get your god dam hands off her" ryan exploded, as he pushed scott away from taylor, "you deserved everything you got" ryan shouted as he took his place in front of taylor and Jamie.

Scott pointed the gun at ryan " so you wanna be their big man, huh? You wanna be the hero, well come on then Atwood, show me what you got" you could see the craziness in Scott's eyes, he was ready to snap at any moment.

Scott clicked the safety latch off the gun " say goodbye to your husband Taylor" and just as he went to fire, the doorbell chimed making everyone jump.

" who the hell is that" scott asked as he looked towards the door

"you" he pointed the gun at ryan " answer it and no tricks, you do and I'll kill you on the spot, you hear me Atwood"

Ryan nodded and walked to the door that scott was unlocking.

As ryan approached the front door, he couldn't think of who it could be, all he could think of was getting a help message out in some way.

The door bell rang again, ryan looked back over his shoulder at scott who was lurking in the lounge doorway,

Slowly ryan turned and opened the front door.

"hey man" it was kelso " look, im sorry to interrupt your wedding night, but we left Chloe's teddy here earlier and she cant sleep without it"

Ryan couldn't of been more pleased to see kelso on his door step, this was it, kelso was his saviour,

Ryan put on a calm voice but inside he was anything but " I think its in the den, I'll just go get it" ryan walked off leaving kelso on the front step.

As ryan passed the lounge, scott flashed his gun as a warning ' no tricks'.

Ryan entered the den, which was filled with their wedding presents and started banging things around, he knew exactly where Chloe's teddy was as he'd put it there earlier, now he was looking for a pen and paper,

"you find it yet?" kelso shouted from the front door, he knew something was up, there is no way ryan would keep him outside, something wasn't right and kelso could feel it.

"got it!" ryan said running back towards kelso, with Chloe's teddy in one hand.

"thanks man I better be off" kelso took the bear and left, feeling awkward at there encounter.

Ryan closed the door and returned to his family and scott in the lounge, he prayed that it wouldn't be long until kelso found his message.

Kelso returned to his car and just sat there, he couldn't stop thinking about ryan, something isn't right he just knew it but he didn't know what and couldn't quite put his finger on it. He sighed and looked at Chloe's bear noticing something sticking out of the seam.

As he pulled it out he realised it was a note, his hands began to shake as he slowly opened it, and when he read the words fear engulfed him,

"_scott here, has gun, get help!"_

A few simple words but ryan had wrote enough for kelso to understand how serious this was.

Ryan went over to taylors side but just as he reached her scott turned his attention from ryan to Jamie.

He grabbed Jamie by the hair and pulled him from taylors embrace, all the while pointing the gun at taylor and ryan.

"please just kill me, leave my son alone" taylor screamed

Scott thrust Jamie at her, " here, have your son, one more cuddle and all" he smirked.

Taylor cuddled him in and could feel his whole body quivering beneath her.

Ryan looked around his family ' come on kelso, where's the help' he thought.

Kelso had gotten out of his car, trying to think things through, the police were on their way, but they were going to be too late, scott is unstable, he had to do something and he had to do it now.

He ducked back into his car and opened the glove compartment and there it was all shiny and black glistening under the street light.

He pulled it out and clicked the safety off. He suddenly felt nervous as he remembered the reason why he'd bought this gun originally.

_Flash back_

"_kelso you can't" Quinn cried out,_

"_but Quinn, he's hurt you too many times" kelso shouted causing Quinn to flinch, he noticed this straight away and started to stroke her face to calm the situation down._

_But the problem was kelso was anything but calm, for years Quinn's step father had beat her, and now Quinn was pregnant, the beatings seemed to get worse. _

" _Quinn look at your face" kelso said, and Quinn turned to the mirror, _

"_but I cant lose you kelso" she whispered_

" _you won't" he replied,_

_Kelso left Quinn's side and took the safety off, and he left the room to find her step father, where a violent fight broke out until kelso got arrested and charged for assault._

_End flashback_

Kelso had never got the chance to use his gun before but now he would get his chance and even though scott deserved it, kelso was sick to the core.

He entered through ryan and taylors kitchen, shaking with nerves and adrenaline, he walked slowly and quietly testing and checking each room, when finally he reached the last door, the lounge. Nerves engulfed him freezing him on the spot, nothing could be heard apart from the muffled voices on the other side of the door.

Ryan stood with taylor and Jamie protectively taking them in his arms as scott twirled his gun.

"now! Who's first?" scott asked himself

Ryan stepped forward "me!" he said confidently.

"no" taylor cried as she reached towards ryan.

"taylor, its ok, I love you" ryan looked into taylors eyes as her tears began to spill, " I love you both" he said as Jamie looked up.

Ryan turned to face scott,

"you know ryan, I'm going to enjoy this" scott laughed,

The noise of a shot being fired from a gun made everyone jump and scream, taylor looked across at ryan who was now laying on the floor.

No-one dared to move as scott looked at each one of them,

" who's next?" he asked grinning

The Cohen Atwood family looked at each other, their faces white, they knew scott was unstable but they never dreamed he would actually follow this through. And now they were all going to die.

"YOU" scott shouted at Jamie as he pointed the gun at him,

"NOOOOOO" screamed taylor as another ear piercing shot thundered through the room.

Everyone looked at Jamie, waiting for him to fall or collapse to the floor but nothing happened,

Taylor rushed to her son, checking him everywhere, "mummy, I'm not hurt" Jamie sobbed.

As Jamie said this, all eyes shot back to scott, he stood their a frozen expression on his face, frozen like a statue, until they noticed a bright red patch spreading across his white t-shirt.

Slowly scott fell to the floor, revealing a shaking kelso standing behind him gun still pointed and ready to be used again.

Before anyone could move, the police came bursting in, " drop your weapon!" they shouted at kelso, obviously presuming he was the hostage taker/shooter.

Kelso obeyed and dropped his gun and at that exact second four officers grabbed and pinned him down.

"no wait" shouted sandy, finally moving out of his stance, " he helped us, that's the guy you want, right there" he said as he pointed to the lifeless body of scott.

The police released kelso, where sandy quickly shook his hand, " thank you" sandy said full of gratitude.

Sandy turned round as the rest of his family started to move, they seemed dazed from the events, until an ambulance crew rushed in, they had forgotten that ryan had been shot too, in the shock they were in no-one had rushed to see if he was ok, now as the paramedics started to check him out, the realisation that he'd been shot sunk in with them all, and panic set in.

" oh my god, ryan" taylor cried, letting go of Jamie and rushing to his side, there was so much blood.

" miss please you have to step back" a officer said as he ushered her back,

Sandy, kelso, Kirsten, seth, summer, frank and Julie all crowded around, shell shocked, clinging onto each other in the hope that their, son, brother, husband and father would be ok.

Scott was dead that was a certainty, everyone was now free and safe from his crazed state, the police had cleared out, the paramedics were doing their best, and ryan was hanging on by a thread,

One question remained in taylors mind,

_Will he survive_

**a/n ok as you gathered I will be doing a sequel, I hope you stick with me. If you have any ideas on how you think it should go let me know.**

**I already knew I wanted this ending, but now I have really got my work cut out for a sequel lol**

**Also I haven't said where ryan was shot so any ideas again let me know. **

**thank you to all my readers hope I've done the story justice and you've enjoyed reading it..**

**Read and review please**


End file.
